Etude du monde magique
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Les livres d'Harry Potter ne donnent pas de principes généraux sur la magie. Cette fiction se veut d'une grande aide pour la création de vos fictions, et vous pouvez librement vous en inspirez. Les sujets viendront suivant ce qu'on me demande.


Bonjour à tous… Cette fiction, dans la même veine que « Créatures magiques, Etude développée », se veut une aide lors de la création de vos fictions. Cette fiction comprend ma façon de concevoir le monde de la magie, en commençant par des points généraux, et en développant par après. Tout peut être repris dans n'importe quelle fiction, la seule chose que je vous demande est de laisser l'URL ou le titre en review…

* * *

Politique:

Le monde magique est entièrement dirigé par un gouvernement complet, soumis à l'autorité du chef de l'état. Certains ne connaissent pas d'élections, bien qu'ils soient extrêmement rares, mais en règle générale, les ministres sont nommés pour une durée de 10 ans, avec possibilité de renvoi par le chef d'état moldu tous les 3 mois. Un accord international stipule que le gouvernement rompant l'autorité du pays d'accueil subira un boycott de la part de tous les autres, et une attaque groupée s'il ne se rend pas à la raison endéans les 6 mois.

* * *

Économie:

Les monnaies varient peu, et la seule différence notable consiste en, dans certains pays, l'ajout d'une quatrième pièce, de plomb, valant moins que le bronze. La taille des pièces déterminant toutefois leur valeur, une unité a été mise en place concernant le poids d'un galion d'or, d'une Mornille d'argent, d'une noise de cuivre, et d'un sou d'aluminium (4è monnaie). Le taux de change avec l'argent moldu suit le cours de l'or, et certaines banques refusent l'argent moldu, n'étant d'accord qu'avec les échanges à base d'or. Les échanges ne se font toutefois qu'à partir de 20 galions. Il existe diverses banques bien que la plus renommée soit Gringotts, garantissant une sécurité totale, en échange d'un louage des coffres pour une modique somme de 1 galion par mois. Toutefois, d'autres banques, moins sures, mais offrant parfois des possibilités d'intérêts, commencent à voir le jour. Elles ne permettent toutefois pas d'y déposer autre chose que de l'or ou de l'argent.

Cours des monnaies (44,5* selon JKR (Les animaux Fantastiques)) :

1 Galion d'or = 267€ = 7,56g (2mm de haut, 8mm de rayon)  
1 Mornille d'argent = 15,57€ = 39.37g (4mm de haut, 15mm de rayon)  
1 Noise de bronze = 0,534€ = 0,712g (1mm de haut, 5.5mm de rayon)  
Parfois :  
1 sou d'aluminium = 0.01€ = 6,66g (5mm de haut, 12,5 mm de rayon)

* * *

Société:

La population sorcière totale ne compte pas moins de 100 millions de personnes. Les statistiques montrent que près d'un quart sont des nés-Moldus, et moins de 1/10 ne comptent pas de parent moldu en remontant à plus de 5 génération. Le reste est considéré comme sang-mêlé.

Dans les artistes sorciers, on ne peut guère compter que sur une dizaine de groupes, payés à prix d'or pour leurs concerts.

Le sport favori est le Quidditch, que vous connaissez déjà.

* * *

Culture:

Les sorciers n'ont pas de religion spécifique, leur nature sorcière les faisant douter de l'impossibilité de chaque action, et les amenant donc à considérer tout acte extra-ordinaire comme la manipulation de pouvoirs magiques.

* * *

Lois de la magie (12)

1) La magie se dissipe avec le temps.

Ainsi, il est peu recommandé d'utiliser de magie pour créer ou même dupliquer de la nourriture (elle risquerait, une fois totalement assimilée dans le corps, de se retransformer, ce qui peut causer de graves problèmes). Elle peut toutefois être réduite selon les besoins. Cela s'applique aussi aux potions, mais surtout à tout matériau destiné à tenir plus d'une décennie...

2) La magie peut être stockée dans toute matière en quantité plus ou moins grande.

Ainsi, on pourrait stocker de la magie dans une maison ou un arbre. Toutefois, les matériaux ont parfois tendance à exploser en contact avec trop de magie, parfois avec une rare puissance. Les matières les plus adaptées sont les cristaux purs, ainsi que toute composition chimique d'un seul élément, bien que le carbone remporte haut la main la compétition.

3) La magie nécessite de l'énergie, puisée dans l'environnement.

Le corps d'un sorcier peut être vu comme une sorte de moteur puisant la magie dans son environnement pour atteindre son but. Au plus le sorcier est puissant, au plus il augmente la puissance brute de ses sorts. Un sorcier de faible puissance n'aura que de faibles résultats. Un sorcier de grande puissance aura de grands résultats.

4) Les capacités magiques peuvent être perfectionnées par l'entraînement.

Un entraînement rigoureux permet d'augmenter ses capacités. Même si cela n'aura aucune influence sur la puissance brute du sort, un sorcier de faible puissance pourrait, avec de l'entraînement, concentrer son sort en un faisceau plus fin, mais plus puissant, tout comme un sorcier de grande puissance pourrait élargir le champ de son sort, atteignant ainsi plus sûrement son adversaire, voire plusieurs adversaires à la fois. Il en est de même pour l'endurance, la précision, et la nécessité d'incantation ou de mouvement.

5) La magie nécessite moins pour être défaite que faite.

Un sort est plus facile à détruire ou à contrer qu'à lancer. Toutefois, au plus le lanceur est puissant et le sort concentré, au plus il est difficile de le contrer.

6) La magie diminue si repartie sur une grande surface.

Un sort de protection, malgré la loi n°5, nécessitera beaucoup plus d'énergie que les sorts qu'il peut bloquer s'il recouvre une grande surface.

7) Les sorts ne sont ni blancs ni noirs, l'intention et la façon le déterminent.

Tout sort existe en blanc et en noir. Les sorts noirs, une demi-douzaine de fois plus puissants, nécessitent toutefois un violent sentiment négatif. Certaines personnes parviennent toutefois à atteindre l'effet noir d'un sort en le lançant de manière blanche. Cela ne reprend toutefois que les plus puissants sorciers.

8) La magie noire entraîne la dépendance.

La magie noire est considérée comme une drogue dure, a forte tendance à la dépendance. Après quelques essais, le sorcier peut être tenté de l'utiliser afin de continuer à sentir la grisante sensation de pouvoir qu'elle procure. Toutefois, trop puissante pour la majorité des gens, elle finit par empêcher les gens d'utiliser la magie blanche en les rendant incapable de la moindre magie de ce type.

9) L'énergie magique de chaque personne est spécifique et irreproductible.

Personne ne peut faire ressembler sa magie à celle de quelqu'un d'autre, quel qu'en soit le moyen. Cela signifie aussi que de la magie stockée par quelqu'un ne peut être utilisé par quelqu'un d'autre sans de violentes perturbations, expliquant la sensation des transports en portoloin.

10) Il n'y a pas moyen de supprimer la magie de quelqu'un.

Tout au plus peut-on poser des blocs sur celle-ci, ce qui coûte beaucoup de puissance.

11) La magie ne survit pas si sa source se tarit.

En cas de la mort du créateur d'un fidélitas, ou de tout autre chose, notamment une métamorphose, la magie se dissipe immédiatement. Pour faire perdurer de la magie, il faut en ancrer dans un objet, lancer le sort via cet objet, et penser à le recharger suffisamment souvent.

12) La magie se renouvelle a une vitesse fixe.

La magie sera toujours présente, ne disparaîtra jamais, mais peut être temporairement épuisée après un usage intensif. Cela se limite à une faible zone, et les sorts basiques sont accessibles environ deux heures après la pénurie. Au plus de magie il y a, au plus vite elle se renouvelle.

* * *

Livre de sort : (Les 100 sorts les plus connus) Les données telles que la durée ou la surface sont calculées sur base d'une moyenne. (Les livres HP ne sont pas toujours en ligne avec ceci…)

* * *

Accio : Sortilège d'appel. Fais venir un objet (blanc) par transplannage (noir). Contre sort : Immobilus, Finite Incantatem, Aresto Momentum, Immobulus.

Aguamenti : Lance un jet d'eau.

Allegria : Rend la personne joyeuse. Durée : 3-4 heures (blanc), 1 semaine (noir). Contre sort : Finite Incantatem.

Alohomora : Sortilège d'ouverture.

Amplificatum : Agrandit un objet. Contre sort : Finite Incantatem, Reducto.

Anapneo : Permet de déboucher la trachée de quelqu'un (blanc), vide le contenu de l'estomac de quelqu'un (noir).

Anteoculatia : Affuble quelqu'un de bois. Contre sort : Finite Incantatem.

Aparecium : Révèle les objets soumis à des sorts de dissimulation.

Arania Exumai : Repousse les arachnides.

Aresto Momentum : Immobilise tout dans un rayon de 5 mètres (blanc) 25 mètres (noir) autour du lanceur pendant une seconde.

Avada Kedavra : Sort anesthésiant très puissant (blanc), tue (noir). Aucun contre sort si noir…

Assurdiato : Empêche tout bruit de sortir en faisant bourdonner les oreilles de ceux qui pourraient entendre. Contre sort : Finite Incantatem.

Avis : Libere une volée d'oiseau. Contre sort : Finite Incantatem.

Babillio : Fait dire tout et n'importe quoi à la victime (sans contrôle possible) (blanc) et va jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer entre les phrases (noir). Durée : Temps de maintien du sort.

Bloclang : Colle la langue de l'utilisateur à son palais (blanc) en l'arrachant pour la coller sur toute la longueur (noir).

Bombarda (Maxima) : Crée une explosion, brise les boucliers.

Brackium Emmendo : Répare les fractures des membres supérieurs.

Calvorio : Coupe tous les cheveux.

Carpe Retractum : Crée un lien entre un objet et le lanceur (de type lasso). Contre sort : Finite Incantatem, Diffinido.

Cave inimicum : Sortilège d'alarme. Contre sort : Bombarda (peu discret), Finite Incantatem (si blanc).

Collaporta : Scelle une porte. Contre sort : Alohomora, Finite Icantatem (si blanc).

Colovaria : Change la couleur de l'objet visé. Contre sort : Colovaria, Finite Incantatem.

Confringo : Maléfice d'explosion puissant, mais sans effet sur les sortilèges.

Confundo : Etourdit la personne visée momentanément (blanc) de façon permanente (noir). Contre sort : Finite Incantatem.

Convictio : Aveugle les personnes regardant dans la direction (blanc), fait disparaitre un objet aux yeux de tous (noir). Contre sort : Finite Incantatem, Aparecium.

Cracbadabum : Sortilège de découpe ne marchant que sur les objets inanimés.

Defodio : Crée de profondes entailles (blanc), crée un trou profond (noir).

Dentesaugmento : Augmente la taille des dents. Contre sort inexistant mais potions.

Deprimo : Augmente la pression sur une surface.

Descendo : Augmente le poids d'un objet.

Destructum : Contre sort universel de grande puissance. Necessite une densité gigantesque pour être efficace contre certains sorts. Peut etre utilisé comme bouclier, mais nécessite en pratique tant de puissance pour le maintenir un tant soit peu que cela n'est pas fait.

Diffindo : Tranche tout ce qui est sur son passage jusqu'à épuisement du sort. Barnabas le follet aurait d'ailleurs péri par un Diffindo lancé de façon noire et avec trop de puissance qui aurait fait le tour de la terre avant de lui trancher la nuque. Cela ne peut toutefois être qu'une légende.

Duro : transforme les choses en pierre. Durée 20 minutes (blanc), 5 heures (noir). Contre sort : Finite Incantatem.

Elasticus : Donne des propriétés molles et rebondissantes à un objet. Contre sort : Finite Incantatem.

Endoloris : Provoque une intense douleur.

Enervatum : Réveille du coma ou de la stupéfixion légère (blanc), donne un choc cardiaque à la victime (noir).

Episkey : Sort de soin des blessures mineures.

Erigo : Permet de monter une structure.

Evanesco : Sort nettoyant.

Expulso : Sort d'explosion mineur.

Expelliarmus : Sort désarmant l'adversaire (blanc) et l'envoyant valser au loin (noir).

Failamalle : Sortilège de rangement (blanc) instantané (noir). Contre sort : Finite Incantatem.

Finite Incantatem : Annule les sortilèges mineurs (blanc) ou majeurs (noir) lancés.

Flambios : Donne l'illusion d'une flamme. Contre sort : Fintie Incantatem.

Flipendo : Sort repoussant (blanc) et assomant (noir)

Gemino : Sortilège de duplication. Magie gobeline. Aucun contre sort sorcier possible.

Glisseo : Aplanit une surface.

Hominium Revelio : Détecte toute présence humaine vivante.

Immobulus : Stoppe un objet en mouvement. Contre sort : Finite Incantatem.

Impedimenta : Ralentit un objet en mouvement. Contre sort : Finite Incantatem.

Imperio : Implante une idée dans l'esprit de quelqu'un (blanc), prend le contrôle de quelqu'un (noir).

Incarcerem : Fait apparaitre des cordes (blanc) chaines (noir) autour de la victime.

Incendio : Lance du feu.

Lashlabask : Sortilège de brulure légère (blanc) profondes (noir).

Levicorpus : Fait monter une personne en la maintenant en l'air. Contre sort : Liberacorpus.

Limacius eructo : Fait cracher des limaces à l'adversaire. Contre sort : attendre.

Locomotor : Déplace un objet. Contre sort : Finite Incantatem, Immobulus.

Locomotor Mortis : Colle ensemble les jambes (ou pattes) de l'assaillant. Contre sort : Finite Incantatem.

Lumos : Fait apparaitre une lueur au bout de la baguette. Contre sort : Nox.

Lumos Solem : Fait apparaitre une lumière ayant les propriétés des rayons du soleil (rayons UV,…). Contre sort : Nox.

Meteorribilis Recanto : Change les conditions atmosphériques.

Mobili… (obj.) : Permet de dépkacer un objet. Contre sort : Finite Incantatem, Immobulus, Libera… .

Nox : Eteint toute lumière magique (blanc) ou pas (noir). Contre sort (si noir) : Finite Incantatem.

Obscuro : Aveugle temporairement la victime. Contre sort : Finite Incantatem.

Onyxa : propulse à distance les ennemis (blanc) et donne cette propriété à un objet si lancé dessus (noir). Contre sort (pour la version noire) : Finite Incantatem.

Oppugno : Dirige un objet vers une victime, de façon à ce qu'il l'attaque. Contre sort : Finite Incantatem.

Oubliette : Sortilège d'amnésie puissant, donne un air béat. Très dur à contrôler. Contre sort via l'Occlumencie ou la legilimencie.

Partis Temporus : Ouvre une brèche temporaire dans une protection magique. Durée : moins d'une minute (blanc), moins d'un quart d'heure (noir).

Petrificus Totalus : Donne à quelqu'un la consistance de la pierre, lie ses membres à son corps, et lui empêche de bouger quoi que ce soit d'autre que les yeux. Contre sort : Enervatum (nécessairement noir)

Pointe vers/à : Dirige la baguette en direction de l'objet visé. Portée : 2km (blanc), 25 km (noir). Ne passe pas les fidelitas. Il faut connaitre l'objet ou la personne en question.

Porecti : Sortilège d'apparition. Contre sort : Finite Incantatem.

Portus : Transforme un objet en portoloin.

Prior Incantato : Révèle le dernier sortilège de la baguette.

Priori Incantatum : Sort excessivement compliqué, en blanc comme en noir. Révèle les derniers sortilèges. Risque de faire exploser la baguette qui le reçoit (25% de chance si blanc, 95% si noir)

Protego : Sort mineur de protection créant une section de sphère repoussant les sorts adverses. Contre sort : Bombarda.

Protego Horribilis : Transforme les sorts lancés de façon noire en leur variante blanche.

Protego Locomotris: Sortilège empêchant le transplannage (blanc) et les portoloins (noir). Très dur à maintenir car consomme énormément d'énergie sans magie noire.

Protego Maxima : Crée une barrière magique empêchant même les actions physiques (blanc) et renvoyant les sorts à l'agresseur (noir). Contre sort : Bombarda.

Protego Totalum : Crée une bulle de protection (blanc) même effet que le fidelitas en moins durable et nécessitant plus d'énergie (noir). Contre sort : Bombarda.

Recurvite : Nettoie une surface. Le degré de propreté dépend de la puissance et de la concentration du sort.

Reducto : Brise un objet.

Reducio : Rétrécit la taille d'un objet. Contre sort : Amplificatum, Finite Incantatem.

Reparo : Répare un objet brisé.

Repello Moldum : Sortilège repoussant les moldus.

Repulso : Propulse un objet au loin (blanc) loooooiiiiiiiiiiiin (noir).

Revigor : Donne de l'énergie à quelqu'un. Inefficace contre les sorts noirs (blanc).

Rictusempra : Sort de Chatouillis (blanc) affaiblissant l'adversaire jusqu'à mort par manque d'oxygene (noir). Contre sort : Finite Incantatem.

Salveo Maleficia : Repousse les sortilèges. (bouclier de faible intensité).

Sectumsempra : Sort de hachage. Permet de hacher des ingrédients ou des matériaux peu résistants (blanc). Permet de trancher la chair d'un ennemi pour, si maintenu suffisamment longtemps, le transformer en petits cubes.

Serpensortia : Sort invoquant un serpent REEL.

Silencio : Rend quelqu'un ou quelque chose incapable de parler/faire le moindre bruit.

Sonorus : Amplifie la voix de quelqu'un. Contre sort : Sourdinam, Finite Incantatem.

Sourdinam : Diminue la voix de quelqu'un. Contre sort : Sonorus, Finite Incantatem.

Specialis Revelio : révèle les sorts et composants magiques.

Spero Patronum : Sortilège faisant apparaitre ou non (suivant la puissance du lanceur), un repousse détraqueur et Moremplis (blanc), Sortilège invoquant un détraqueur (noir).

Stupefix : Pétrifie la personne. Durée : 1-2 heures (blanc), ½ journée (noir). Contre sort : Enervatum.

Tarentallegra : Fait danser quelqu'un. Contre sort : Finite Incantatem.

Tergeo : Sort de nettoyage identique au Recurvite, si ce n'est qu'il s'aplique uniquement à des objets entiers.

Vulnera Sanentur : Très puissant sort de soin contre les coupures profondes. A répéter 3 fois pour un effet maximum. La première fois stoppe l'hémorragie, la deuxième referme la plaie, et la troisième fait diminuer le risque de cicatrice.

Wingardium Leviosa : Soulève un objet. Contre sort : Finite Incantatem, arrêt de la concentration.

Il reste bien évidemment des milliers de sorts, libre à vous de les inventer…

* * *

Les sujet suivants viendront selon ce qui m'est demandé...


End file.
